SF Murderer
by Pepsi.Jacket
Summary: This is a story about a girl who comes to find something different about the house. Prepare for a story that you'll remember! :


SF Murderer

"I'm back, Mum!" Ally shouted out. There was no reply. "Mum?" Again, there was silence. Alicia looked over my house. The house looked normal at my first glance, but then she started to notice something. The glass was broken, covered in blood on the edges. The wall was purple, like it always had been but had a scratch on it, a sign that someone had been struggling. Then she started looking at the T.V. It was switched on to Channel 11, and the Simpsons were on. She suddenly noticed something and shivered. It wasn't the characters that scared her, but the message that was scrawled over the T.V. MONEY MOTHER. Her body started shaking, as she tried to interpret what that meant. Does it mean that she has to pay money in order to get her captured mother back? Or does it mean that they both got her money and my mother as well?

As Ally sat down on a chair nearby, her eye caught something. In fact, it might have been a person. It was a shape of a human, and it was hidden under the carpet. It was really obvious. "How can she have not noticed it before?" she wondered. Maybe it was better if she hasn't noticed it at all. Ally found herself trying to scream at the top of her lungs, but couldn't. "No, it can't be, please not," she thought to herself. But it has to be. Who else? Her hand shook as she reached at the end of their blue and red carpet. Carefully, she slowly lifted up the carpet. First, she saw brown shoes. Then, she saw a blue skirt and white shirt. Then she saw brown hair. Yep, it was definitely her mum. Ally took a step back and sobbed. She has known that it was her mum, but seeing the real thing just made it worse. She was too caught out with something that she didn't even notice a note found at the tip her mother's finger. PAYBACK!

"Payback?" Ally thought. Why would someone pay her back by killing her mother? She cried angry tears. How dare they! She'll show them! She looked at the paper and felt like she wanted to rip it. This paper was written by the murderer and she felt an urge to take it out on the paper. Then her hand started to soften. She cannot rip this evidence in half. So far, it was her only lead to solving this crime. She analysed the piece of paper and noticed something hidden in the corner. There were two letters, SF. What would that stand for? Sifting flour, Silent Fish or . . . . . Stepfather! Yes it has to be, he always had a thing against her, but why murder his wife? She couldn't believe this. Sure, they always fight everything against each other, such as, which burger they preferred and how they don't have many things in common, but how could he do something as evil as this? Maybe it wasn't that at all, it was how she accidently destroyed his football trophy and how they always couldn't even look at each other after that. She quickly grabbed her coat and ran to the police station.

It was getting dark, and she was tired, but she had to get to the police station. The only problem was she didn't know how. She stared into a Chinese restaurant and longed for a taste of their delicious Spring Rolls. She scrambled around in her pocket for any change but couldn't find any. "So much for the colour red being lucky. This restaurant is covered with red, and yet it doesn't give me any luck," she mumbled to herself. She stared at the restaurant for a bit longer and carried on.

After walking for a few minutes, she stopped and noticed a sign just ahead. "Police Station, North" the sign seemed to say. "Yes!" she thought to herself. She was on t he right track. Then suddenly, she noticed a shadow behind her. One with a shape that seemed too familiar. What shook her the most was the shadow was a man. She turned around and stared. There stood her stepfather with a crooked smile and arms folded, as if to say to give up. She shook when he lifted up a knife, with blood on the edges. Grabbing some rocks nearby, she threw them at him, and ran.


End file.
